


currently / stood up

by modelmagic



Category: Angry Birds - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 04:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12269349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modelmagic/pseuds/modelmagic
Summary: Red kissed Chuck on impulse. Like, there can't be any other reason. Chuck just happened to be there at the right time and it didn't mean anything beyond that. Obviously.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sooo this is actually two separate fics but connected about the same concept, which is very dear to me
> 
> "currently" was originally just chapter 3 of my other story "ways of approaching". the first two chapters where just my headcanons on how close Chuck and Bomb are and how Red and Stella are friends. I know that those last two probably aren't as close in canon as I'd like them to be but I like that friendship a lot. anyway, looking back I didn't like how those two chapters came out and they were pretty short just to establish the friendships shown in this chapter, which I still like and has some of my favorite dialogue and works on it's own

Stella made her way to her table and put a cup of coffee next to her unexpected guest. An exhausted Red, who’s resting his head on the table. He hasn’t said a word since he arrived, which was annoying Stella, especially since she knows he’d hate if she did this to him. Her almost-protest of this was interrupted by him finally speaking up.

“I kissed him.”

Stella thanked everything that she didn’t take a sip of coffee at that moment because she would’ve spat it out.

 

* * *

 

Chuck processed what just happened and how he just now realized he was alone. He ran out of Red’s room, knocking things in the process. He made his way to Bomb and alarmed his friend when he started shaking him by the shoulders.

Chuck squealed loudly before catching his breath and finally yelling right at Bomb’s face. “RED KISSED ME!”

 

* * *

 

Stella smirked when she heard that the “he” Red kissed was Chuck. She’d thought that he’d be the best match for her friend and felt proud of herself right now.

“So… How did it happen? Tell me everything.”

Red sighed and lifted his head. “Where do I start- Um. Well, I was kinda sad over… something. Nothing big-”

 

* * *

 

“I heard him sobbing and talking to himself and it freaked me out! I had to help him! I still don’t even know what was wrong with him! But anyway, I went in his room and sat on his bed. I started telling him nice things, y'know? Like how he doesn’t deserve to be sad like this and how he has friends who care about him and about how much I like him…”

 

* * *

 

Red had stopped making eye contact with Stella and instead looked off to the side, a bit ashamed of himself. “He really made me feel better… I don’t know what got into me, but next thing I knew- I was kissing him! I just grabbed his face and kissed him! Oh my god?!”

Stella had on her biggest smile. She held up her wing for a high-five, but Red just groaned and held his face in his wings.

 

* * *

 

Chuck gave a lovestruck sigh as he lovingly zoned out, thinking about what he just told had actually happened in real life. Not in one of his fantasies. In. Real. Life.

Bomb could practically see the hearts surrounding Chuck’s head right now. He smiled. He found it adorable to see his buddy have such a huge crush /and/ that it’s not unrequited. At the moment, at least.

Seeing that Chuck wasn’t getting out of his thoughts any time soon, Bomb broke out of this increasingly awkward silence.

“So,… was he good?”

Chuck snapped out of it. “Bomb!”

 

* * *

 

Red groaned as he rested his head on the table again. “And it was my first kiss too… I planted one on him and I probably sucked at it. I don’t even like him that way and randomly kissed him and then jumped out the window of my own room. Now he probably thinks I’m weird.”

Stella shook her head and let him know that Chuck most certainly doesn’t think he’s weird, making her signature arm gesture for emphasis. She also let him know that he’s absolutely lying when he said that he doesn’t have feelings for his friend.

Red denies that to be true and blames it all on impulse. He says that it’s just what felt right at the moment and that he regrets it now.

He does, however, very very very deep down know that this is a lie. Maybe it was true for a moment, but not anymore. He didn’t have time for this. Okay, he did. But he did not want to deal with kinda maybe sorta having a crush on a friend you see all the time. He tries to change the subject a bit before more thoughts flood his mind and then make him come to an annoying realization.

“Okay fine, let’s be hypothetical for a moment. Let’s say that, again completely hypothetical, I do like Chuck. What am I supposed to tell him next time I see him? ‘Congrats on getting me to finally act out on my gayness!’ ” He said in a sarcastic tone while mockingly batting his eyes.

 

* * *

 

“Mr. and Mr. uh…” Chuck tilts his head in confusion. “What’s Red’s last name? …"McFlock”? Does he even have a last name? Where did I even come up with that? I swear I saw it somewhere. I’m just gonna believe it’s his until told otherwise… Man, “Chuck McFlock” sounds weird. Chuck McFlock Chuck McFlock Chuck Mc- It’s like a tongue-twister! Maybe he’ll take mine instea-“

“Chuck, buddy… Pal…” Bomb scratched the back of his neck. He tried finding the words to say that won’t hurt the lovesick yellow bird’s feelings. He just needed to bring him back to reality. “Sorry for bursting your bubble but… D-Don’t you think it’s kinda… too early… to be already thinking about marrying him?”

Chuck started at him with a blank face. Not even saying a word.

“I mean, I’m rooting for you two! You’re one step closer to getting your man but like,… You know how Red is. It’s probably gonna take a while for him to even just admit to himself that he likes you back…I don’t know what’ll happen after he finally does, but yeah…”

 

* * *

 

Stella went on to tell Red about how she’s known him for years and how she knows he wants a special someone in his life. She knows that Chuck would be great for Red and made him consider this as a possibility. She also reasoned with him on this being a great thing by bringing up how Chuck so obviously has a thing for him, so he wouldn’t have to worry about Chuck not liking him back.

Red crossed his arms and sank in his seat. A few minutes passed before he threw his head back and groaned as loud as he could, which terrified Stella.

He came to that annoying realization he so desperately tried keeping out of mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish this fic would've worked as a standalone but oh well. very short and basically just a conclusion to my headcanon/"impulsive kiss" scenario. a personal fave of mine.

Looking around and seeing happy couples or just birds spending a good time together makes Red… infuriated. His stomach twists thinking about how he could’ve been like the others and how that’s what he was hoping would happen, but it just didn’t. That aside, he’s mad at himself for actually thinking that it would. Disappointment and sudden self-loathing taking full effect, he places his arms on the table and rests his head— feeling defeated. He considers just staying at the restaurant until they kick him out.

He raises his head upon hearing footsteps. His once hopeful expression turned into a frown upon seeing the yellow figure in front of him.

“Hi, Red!”

Normally, Red would be annoyed at Chuck for following him, and mad at him for doing that on such an occasion. He’s too upset to even work up his usual emotions. He looks down at the table, not wanting to make eye contact with him. “What are you doing here?” He just barely muttered, followed by a sigh.

Chuck’s posture stiffened and he looked around the room nervously, not that Red noticed. In a split second, he ran towards the window and signaled Bomb, who was spying through it, to leave. He came back with an excuse. “Uh, I was in the neighborhood…” It wasn’t a very good excuse.

Chuck had convinced Bomb to join him to keep an eye on Red on his blind date. “…Just to see who the bird is, of course! No other reason or anything…” was his excuse. Bomb already knew that it was a lie, but went along with it anyway.

They both knew that Red had never done anything like this before and they could tell how nervous he was. It seemed out of the blue, too. Neither of them could put their finger on why someone like Red would agree to date a random bird, but gave him props for branching out.

They had waited there for ten minutes. They had waited there for thirty minutes. They had waited there for an hour and no one besides the waiter even got near Red’s table.

Red being all alone like that broke Chuck’s heart. He aimed to fix this. Bomb didn’t even try to stop him.

“Anyway… How are you?” Chuck asked, immediately regretting that. He already knew how Red was at the moment.

Red exhaled. “I got stood up.”

Trying to not make things any worse, Chuck decided to skip right to his idea. He took a seat next to Red and loudly called the waiter to take their order.

Red’s look of confusion turned into an angry one as he quickly jumped in his seat and grabbed Chuck’s beak to prevent him from drawing even more attention to them. He got close to his face and whispered as sternly as he could. “Could you be any louder? What the pluck do you think you’re doing?!”

The waiter arrived and raised an eyebrow at them. Red realized that this pose was probably what was making things awkward. He let go of Chuck’s beak and went back to his seat.

Chuck ordered for both of them and the waiter left. Red would’ve argued over how he couldn’t even get a word in, but that wasn’t his biggest concern right now.

Chuck turned to him and grinned. “I’ll be your date!”

Red blinked and scooted further away from his friend. “Uh. No, you’re not…? I’m just gonna… go now…”

Chuck grabbed Red’s arm to stop him from leaving. The worried look on Red’s face made Chuck reassure him that he doesn’t want to make this seem like he’s not giving Red a choice here, he just wants a chance to explain. Red rolled his eyes and sat back down.

This was something he believed that they needed to do. He thought that it was time to finally address something— their kiss from a while ago. They’ve hung out since then, sure. But there was tension between them. 

Red swears up and down that it was just impulse. Chuck begs to differ. Red hates that Chuck is right, not that he’d admit that out loud.

It was no secret that Chuck likes Red. He’s always liked him. Anyone could see that from miles away. A much lesser known fact was that the feeling is mutual. The kiss had brought Red to his senses about that, no matter how hard he tried to deny it.

It’s what made him end up in such a bad night in the first place. He thought that maybe he was feeling like this because Chuck is the first bird to ever like him. Like, like him-like him. Maybe he just felt like he had to return the feelings because no one else would ever like him back? Maybe going out with another bird will help him understand this!

…That last thing, of course, could not be put to the test. Not that it would’ve actually worked.

He groans. “Fine. Let’s give this a try.” He said while crossing his arms. Chuck smiles so hard, his face hurts. He would be squealing, but he remembered that Red doesn’t want attention drawn to them.

Red turns his head momentarily to not let Chuck see the smile trying to appear on his face. He masks it and continues with his fake redundant tone. “I’m just warning you that this is gonna be awful. I don’t know anything about dating, man. We hang out all the time, so dating really isn’t gonna feel any dif-”

He didn’t notice that at some point during this, Chuck had held his wing with both of his own. What made him notice was the kiss he suddenly felt on it.

Red tried to remain his unamused demeanor. Keyword being “tried”. It was such a… cheesy gesture, but his eyes did go the slightest bit wider. A blush started forming on his face, luckily covered up by his red feathers. He draws his free wing to his face, thinking about what he’s gotten himself into and how he’s growing more and more fine with that.

Chuck finished kissing his wing, but still held it in his own yellow wings. He smiled awaiting a response from Red.

“Wow… Smooth.” Red had to admit— eventually cracking a smile, in spite of all of this.


End file.
